Trash containers are well-known devices used to dispose of various kinds of waste. Many names for these containers exist, including, for example, “garbage cans,” “trash cans,” “waste bins” “dustbins,” etc. Trash containers range from general purpose containers to specialized containers that are designed for specific types of waste. Several types of devices have been developed to reduce the size of waste in a trash container (e.g., to compact or compress the waste) before the waste is disposed. Compacting allows more waste to be disposed of before the trash container needs to be emptied, meaning that fewer trash bags are necessary when disposing of waste. Elaborate devices used in institutional or industrial environments for compacting trash use electrical devices such as motors or even us hydraulic systems. Other devices typically preferred for home or office use may have levers, numerous moving parts, or cumbersome components.
For example, one device has a lever mechanism connected to the trash container by a hinge. When the lever is lowered, a plate is pressed into the trash container, compacting the trash contained therein. The plate may be connected to the lever by a connecting arm that passes through the lid of the trash container, or the lid may be removed prior to using the lever. Such designs have several moving parts, and careful positioning of the plate may be required when the compacting mechanism is used to ensure that clothing or body parts are not pinched by the plate. Further, periodic cleaning of the plate may be necessary, e.g., to remove trash from the plate when it is lifted from the container. Another device for compacting trash uses a rigid, removable portion of the lid of a waste container. The removable portion is disengaged from the lid, and may be used to manually compact the trash contained therein. Requiring the user to remove or disengage a portion of the lid and then to replace it after compacting the trash is cumbersome and undesirable.
Even though existing devices may be effective, users continually seek easier and cleaner ways to compact trash in a container for disposal.